OPN: An Out of This World Adventure Prologue
by ultibman5000
Summary: The new, and slightly improved version of the prologue to my story! ENJOY!


This is the NEW, improvised version of the prologue, I realized it needed some touching up...

* * *

"Do you have an idea about what you are trying to do?! You can be killed!", says a mysterious person.

"I have no choice. Master said so.", replies another mystery voice.

"Damn! We have to plant all eighteen of them!?", says the first mystery person.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Let's just get this over with.", says the second one.

The two mystery people walk to a spaceship and fly away.

"You take one dimension, I'll take the other!", says mystery person one as the ship splits into two mini-jets.

"Alright! Let's do this.", the other starts to fly faster, "Engaging Dimensional Travel Thrusters!"

"Engaging Dimensional Travel Thrusters!", yells the first one.

The first mystery guy creates a portal with his ship and travels through it while the second does the same, but in a different portal.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmph. Those two really did do what I asked them to. Good, good.", a man known as "Master" is sitting on a throne of sorts. "They're really loyal, maybe I should promote them."

"Master!", says a voice.

"Hmm. Calm down. What is it?", he replies.

"Can I hunt him down now! Oh can I, can I, can I?!", exclaims an excited, rough, and loud voice.

"No. I will have Bomb and Yoria do so. Don't be so aggressive, remember who you are. They haven't done anything for a while. You just stay here and rest for once, you'll need to rest before the big "event" occurs. Go get those two for me."

"Alriiiiiight. Boooommmb, Yoriiiiiiiiia...come here. Oh, and sorry for that. You know I get excited sometimes, though.", the rough guy says rather depressingly.

"You'll have to speak up.", Master comments.

"BOMB! YORIA! COME HERE NOW! MASTER CALLED YOU!", the rough guy shouts.

"That's better.", Master says.

Bomb, a very large and wide man in a black cloak with the hood down, and Yoria, a rather shapely woman in a cloak of the same color come teleport over to the throne room immediately.

"Yes, Mr. M. Did you really call us?", says Yoria. The large man remains silent.

"I did indeed. Please track down the man who betrayed us and left...Max, was it not?", Master replies.

"We will go there at once. Should we take the teleporters?", Yoria asks.

"You don't need those amateur devices, but take one just in case. Better safe than sorry. He should be nothing you guys can't handle though, he doesn't even have an ability like you two.", Master answers.

"Then let's go.", she and Bomb walk over to a special room that has several motorcycles in it. They each get one and they drive down a flat, slanting platform and exit out of a large door that was just opened by some minions.

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay. I'm here. All I have to do is stay high in the sky and turn my invisibility on.", says Minion #1. A small gun appears at the side of his ship and he aims it at a familiar ship with nine people on it, just coming out of the ocean from an undersea adventure.

"Here we go. Fire knockout gas!", the invisible ship shoots out a large quantity of said gas at the ship and the people on it. However, three people on the ship sense the gas pellet and clear out of the way.

"WATCH OUT!", they all shout, but the rest of the crew couldn't react in time. The three people; Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji; are still conscious.

"Who goes there!", Zoro yells. "Show yourself or I'll have to search for you, and when I find you, you're not going to like it!"

"Yeah! Get your ass over here so I can kick it!", Luffy yells.

"Whoever dared to mess with my beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chwan is going to get it bad!", Sanji threatens.

The ship is now flying over the Sunny, not noticing the three being conscious because of the loud noise his jet makes. "I only got one shot at this! I better not screw up or Master'll have my head! Releasing Teleportation Bomb!", Minion #1 sets coordinates on the nine individuals on the ship and releases a plasma bomb that immediately warps the crew into a distant place.

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto and his allies are still fighting in the war.

"Alright! All I have to do is set the coordinates on the people in the picture, and I can't forget the gas!", says Minion #2 nervously. "T-There's so many people here! I'll never find them!"

The shinobi far below the invisible jet look very tiny to Minion #2 so he cautiously moves closer down. "This sucks-WHOA!", Minion #2 almost gets decapitated by a large shuriken because he left his window open.

"That was close! I wonder how my comrade is doing...", Minion #2 complains while closing the window.

**Meanwhile, back at the One Piece world...**

"Ahh... this is the life!", Minion #1 says while leaning back in his seat, sipping a delicious smoothie and watching his favorite soap opera in his air-conditioned jet with the auto-pilot turned on. The jet slowly travels back to his world using the Thrusters...

**...and back to poor Minion #2...**

"Well... he is dealing with pirates, ruthless and merciless warrior thieves of the sea. He's probably even worse off than I am, heh heh, look's like I got the better job this time! Haaaaahaha!", Minion #2 incorrectly assumes. Minion #2 targets a few of the people on his pictures.

"Let's see... a pink-haired girl and a weird looking kid with a bowl-cut...", Minion #2 looks back at the pictures, "Close enough!", he exclaims while shooting the pellets. Sakura and Lee both attempt to dodge but the radius of the gas is too large, they both fall down unconscious.

Minion #2 just dodges two randomly thrown kunai (because he forgot to close the other window) but gets blown off course by a powerful wind jutsu and almost crashes. "Jeez louise! These guys sure can't aim!", Minion #2 exclaims while closing the other window.

"I need to remember that I don't have the long, beautiful golden locks like I used to.", Minion #2 says while patting his shiny, bald head. "Now to get the others on the list." Minion #2 eventually finds and knocks out almost all of the desired shinobi. The only one left is Naruto.

_"Why are all of my friends collapsing?"_, Naruto thinks to himself.

"I got him on sight!", yells Minion #2 a little too loud.

"Huh? Someone's there!", Naruto exclaims.

"O-Oh sh-", Minion #2 is interrupted from finishing his inappropriate comment when Naruto rams a Giant Rasengan into the side of his invisi-jet, causing it to spin out of control and glitch up. "No no no no no no... I can't fail this mission, Master will KILL me!" Minion #2 shoots out his last knockout pellet randomly.

"...WAIT! THAT WAS MY LAST PELLET! Why was I only given nine pellets! What if I miss one!?", yells out Minion #2 much too loudly...again.

"W-Who sssaid th-that...", Naruto says drowsily.

"I really need to stop talking to myself so much...wait! I-I got him. I'm lucky after all!", Minion #2 ironically says to himself. As soon as he says that; his plane loses it's air-conditioning function, invisibility, and most of the system freezes. _"Not again..."_

"Look! It's an attack!", many ninja perform jutsu on the jet, throw their weapons at it, jump and hit it, or all three combined.

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! I need to drop this bomb and leave now!", Minion #2 sets the coordinates and releases a plasma bomb (which teleports the nine different shinobi) while racing away from a large beam of lightning.

He opens a portal with his Thrusters and immediately enters it right before the beam hits him.

**Back at Master's Planet...**

"-pant- -pant-.. -grunt-... I...made..it -pant-", Minion #2 says tiredly while parking his jacked up (yes people, I said it) jet. "WHAT! What are you doing here so early! You and your vehicle look perfectly fine!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you. The job was easier than I thought it would be. Looks like I can't say the same for you.", Minion #1 says.

"Grrrrrrrrrr...", Minion #2...growls.

"UMADBRO?", Minion #1 suggests in a meme-like way.

"Shut up.", is Minion #2's reply.

"You're going to get in deep trouble when Master sees that messed up vehicle, you know?", Minion #1 says.

"Aw man.", Minion #2 complains.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll clear you up.", Minion #1 says helpfully.

"Thanks man. That's why you're my comrade.", Minion #2 gratefully exclaims.

"Don't be all mushy about it, get some rest or at least relax a bit.", Minion #1 says while heading to the throne room.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Good news! Master has been in a good mood lately, so he's not going to kill you...", Minion #1 says happily.

"Oh really? I knew I could count on you! Thanks!", Minion #2 exclaims.

"Instead, he's just going to take the damage costs out of your paycheck for the next 5 months!", Minion #1 says with bliss.

"I hate my life...", Minion #2 says.

* * *

Feel free to check out my story at:

s/8498561/1/One-Piece-Naruto-An-Out-of-This-World- Adventure 


End file.
